New Member
by Venetian King
Summary: This is a Wolf and Krystal story I made. Please Review
1. Hired

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox

This is my version on when Krystal left Star Fox so enjoy!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been three months since Krystal left Star Fox. Though she was still furious when Fox kicked her out. She changed a whole lot since then.

She grew out her hair to the point where it stops at the top of her mid back. She took the rings off her tail and the braids out her hair. She now lives in an apartment building and she works at a night club. She sings and dances.

"Krystal your up." the bartender woke her from her trance. "Oh thanks Sam." she sighed and got up from her stool and walked up to the stage.

All the guys cheered as she took the microphone." she smiled and start to sing and did her dance routine. All of they screamed and shouted at all poses she did. Yeah she was just that good.

When she was done she went back to the bar and order a martini. "Well, well, well if it isn't miss Krystal." A voice came from behind her. She turned around to see non other than Wolf O Donnell. "What are you doing here?" she turned back to her drink. He smiled and took a seat next to her. "Well I was in the neighborhood and passed a sign that said you were performing here and I just had to see it for myself." he smirked. "Well did you like what you saw?" he smiled taking another sip of her drink.

"Yeah you were great up there. I did not know you could dance like that." he ordered a beer. "So what are you doing here anyways. Shouldn't you be like saving the system from on coming evil forces?" he asked. "No, not anymore I got kicked out." she sighed. "What, why?" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I don't know. I guess Fox didn't think I was good enough to be on his team or he just got really mad cause we got in a huge fight and he didn't want me on his team anymore." she ordered her last martini. "Well I find both those reasons stupid. First of all you're a pretty damn good fighter. And the second reason is really dumb because only a moron would kick a good fighter out of a team if the got in a fight. But you know that's Fox." Krystal smirked at Wolf's opinion.

They left the club and they walked to her apartment building. They continued until they got to her apartment. When they walked in he was pretty shocked at her living conditions. There was one room one bath with. The T.V. was tiny, the kitchen looked like it needed a extreme makeover. And the walls looked like the needed to be redid. Krystal came out of her room in her pajamas. "Yeah I know this place is a little run down." she sighed. "Krystal…this place is unsanitary. Here I'm going to give you an offer." he searched his pocket for his card. "What kind of offer?" she asked.

"The kind that will get you out of this dump. Now if I can just find the card. Ah hear we go." he gave her the card. She took a look at it and grew wide eyed. "You want me too join your team?" she asked with a little hint of joy in her voice. "Yeah. It beats living in hear." they looked around and the sight wasn't pretty. "I don't know." "Well I don't expect you to give me an answer now. I'll tell you what. Why don't you sleep on it and call me in the morning." he waved and walked out.

She couldn't believe he gave her this opportunity. She missed living life with action in it. She loved going on long journeys and go out in war. But she didn't know if it was right. "What am I saying of course this is right. I don't want to sit here for the rest of my life entertaining people." she thought as she crawled in to bed and fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Krystal woke up with a smile on her face and ran immediately to her phone. It rang for a bit until someone finally answered it.

"Hello?" a groggily voice came through the phone. "Hello is Wolf there?" "This is Wolf may I ask who's calling?" he yawned. "It's Krystal I'm calling to take up that offer you gave me last night." she smiled. "Are you sure you want to. Because if you don't I'll understand." he woke up a little. "I'm sure." she giggled. "Okay. I'll come pick you up in about 20 minutes. Sound good?" he asked. "Yeah that's perfect. Bye" she ran around her apartment gathering every thing she needed.

A knock came from her door and ran up to answer it. "Hey are you ready to go?" asked picking up her suitcases. "Yep." she grabbed her purse and they walked off to the Wolfen.

It was about 20 minutes until they reached the Sargasso region. Wolf took Krystal's luggage and he guided her to her new room. "Here we are, your knew room." Wolf opened the door and Krystal just stood there in shock. "Whoa! This is so much better than my apartment." she walked in. it may just be a bedroom but it had more class than the Great Fox.

It had a queen sized bed with red, silky sheets. A plasma screen T.V. and a nice little chandelier on the ceiling. "Do you like it?" he asked with a smile on his face. "I love it!" she smiled.

"Well this is our clothing robot it will help you design your outfit and when your done come down to the conference room and we will give you a heads up on our next mission." he walked out and Krystal immediately went to designing her outfit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright so we're going to enter here and meet up back here." Wolf explained to Leon and Panther they continued look down a the map.

"Hello boys." Wolf and Leon and Panther looked up and grew wide eyed at what they saw.

There stood Krystal wearing Black knee high leather boots with tight, red, leather pants and a black shirt that stops just underneath her breasts and an opening that shows her cleavage. She had her finger twirling her hair and a Blaster in the other.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's one of the reasons I like about Krystal, she can be dangerous and sexy.

I'll update soon in the mean time please review.


	2. First day on the job

**Disclaimer: Nothing changed since the last chapter I wrote so I still don't own Star Fox.**

**I also enhanced Krystal's abilities a bit.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"**Uh….. Krystal….you look……wow!!" Wolf stared at her. "Do you guys like what you see?" she said twirling her hair. "Well yeah…..you look sooo…….WHOA!!" Panther's mouth still wide open. "So you guys going to tell me about the mission or just sit there looking like that?" she smile while shaking her head. "Yeah, we'll inform you on the way." they all walked to the launching bay and boarded their ships and took off into the vastness of space.**

"**So what's our mission guys?" Krystal spoke into the communicator. "Okay. We're going to stop the invading Galactars from destroying the city of Tamaro." he sent her the rest of the information to her mini computer. "Okay so this city protects all of Corneria's weapon defenses. Wow this battle is going to be big." Krystal turned off the monitor and focused on piloting. "Don't be scared little girl I'll make sure the big bad meanies won't hurt you." Leon teased. "Hey Leon why don't you take a look out your window." she said. He turned his head to see Krystal shoot him the bird. Both Wolf and Panther laughed and Krystal smiled. **

**They approached Tamaro that was already being invaded. "You ready for this Krystal?" Panther asked. "I've been born ready." she smirked. They all switched their fighter's to auto pilot and hopped out of them.**

**Wolf was already in the war before Krystal even touched the ground. **

**She ran into battle ready as ever. She already shot down ten Galactars. She was thrilled to be back in the action. But the thrill was over when she heard a thunderous noise coming from above her, she looked up to see a large chunk of a skyscrapers come spiraling down to her. Dust and little pieces of metal and concrete rained down. She acted quick and dodged the falling debris, just barely. **

**The giant chunk of rubble hit the ground with such force that it knocked down several street lights and parts of other buildings. "Whew. That was close." she scurried to her feet and caught up with Wolf and the others. **

"**That was impressive Krystal." Wolf smiled and ran to shoot off some more enemy's. Krystal smiled and ran off behind him.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The battle was far from over. Krystal was on a streak though. She was on a large suspension bridge with her team trying to catch some kind of breathe of air before running back into the cloud of dust and rubble. **

**Wolf's ears twitched when he heard a screaming noise come from the sky. He looked up to see a missile heading straight for them. **

"**RRRUUUUNNN!! Krystal screamed as they ran practically flying trying to get off the bridge. It was too late though it already smashed into the infrastructure. **

**Cables snapped and half the bridge fell to the ocean. Leon and Panther were already safely off the bridge. Krystal was running for her life and Wolf running behind her. He saw a cable come slinging toward him. He quickly grabbed it and swung down. He swooped up Krystal and landed safely at the edge of the Bridge. She was still clinging on to him. "Krystal it's ok we're safe you can let go now." He whispered in her ear. She slowly let go hand still shaking as she turned to see what was left of the of the bridge, which wasn't much.**

"**Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm ok. What an adrenaline rush." she panted. He smiled and stood up straight. Leon and Panther ran up with some good news. "Wolf, we have great news." Leon cried out. "Well lets hear it." Wolf said loading up his blaster. "Well if we take out their ship that is hovering over the planet right now we can take out all the Galactars in the city." "Well what are we waiting for let's go destroy it." Krystal said taking a deep breathe.**

**They quickly jumped into their ships and raced of into space.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**They reached the mother ship. Which enormous! Dozens of fighters came out firing at them. "Of course there's always fighters." Krystal sighed and fired back at them.**

**It took a while but they managed to take out all of the fighters. **

**Wolf saw the perfect place to fire at. They all charged up their shots and let them loose. It hit directly into the Mother ship causing it to implode it a spectacular way. **

"**That's the end of it." Wolf smiled with a sigh of relief. "Yeah." Krystal agreed.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Krystal laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. It felt good to relax after a long battle. She thought about how Wolf saved her from being crushed by the falling bridge. "I have to repay him. I owe him for what he did for me." She thought. **

**She got out of bed and walked down the hall until she reached Wolf's room. She knocked on the door. "It's open." Wolf hollered. She opened it and slowly walked in. "Hey Krystal do you need something?" he asked with a small smile on his face. "No I want to repay you for saving my life back on Tamaro." she slowly walked up to him. "You don't have to do that Krystal." he said with a shocked look on his face. "It's ok I want to. And I know exactly what to do." she said. "What would that be?" he asked sitting on his bed. "This." she sat on his lap. "W-What are you doing?" he asked with his body tensing up. She slid off his eye patch and looked in to his foggy gray eye. **

**She placed her fingers on his temples. He looked up into her sapphire eyes. "This might hurt a little." she said with a soft tone. "What are yo…..AAAAHHHH!!!!!" he screamed as he felt waves of energy pulse through his head. He clutched his sheets. He felt another pulse and screamed as he clutched the sheets tighter. **

**She finally took her fingers away and whispered in his ear. "Keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them." he did just that. **

"**You can open your eyes now." His eye lids slowly opened and revealing aqua blue eyes. He looked all around his room. A smile grew on his face. "My eye. You've healed it." she smiled and got off his lap. She slowly made her way to the door and waved a goodnight to him.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope you liked this chapter. **


End file.
